User talk:Merrystar
More Japanese stuff Hey, Wendy! Thanks to a friend on the record forum I belong to, I found out about a website called CD Japan. Of course the first thing I did was to search for Sesame Street stuff. It turns out that there are more Japanese CD's and DVD's than we thought! Here's the page! (By the way, this site is sure a lot easier to read than the sites that are only in Japanese!) -- Ken (talk) 03:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Bert's Hat Hey, Wendy, what do you think about translating foreign titles if they're really different? I just happened to find it really funny that The Ernie and Bert Book is "The Hat of Bert" in French. Should I translate it in the gray box, or under it? What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure if you want -- probably in parens under the grey area. Although I'd think most people know what a chapeau is in this case. -- Wendy (talk) 00:01, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Category select Hi! I found out what happened to Category select... It turns out that there was a bug on wikis that have login-only editing -- when an anon tried to add a category from the page, it did weird things. So they turned it off on login-only wikis while they fixed it. I've heard that it's supposed to be fixed in Wednesday's code release, so hopefully we'll have it back soon! -- Danny (talk) 14:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense, and hooray for getting it back! -- Wendy (talk) 19:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Muppet Vision Hi, Wendy! Where did you find the information about the Muppet Vision CD? I've never seen it before, and I can't find anything online about it. I don't think it was a real release. Can you help clear this up? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :On ebay. It seemed like a reasonable thing for them to have sold to me. Unfortunately the auction doesn't really have much more info -- perhaps you could contact the seller? -- Wendy (talk) 19:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Did you buy one? What did the back cover look like? ::Also, I sent you an e-mail through the wiki. -- Ken (talk) 02:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry... I meant it seemed reasonable to me that they would have sold such a thing at the parks, not that I bought it. I have no idea how to really find out if it's legitimate, although the seller seems to have mostly positive feedback for whatever that's worth. I hadn't seen the email yet -- I'll check my bulk folder. -- Wendy (talk) 02:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Book and record sets Hi! I was messing around in Worldcat, and I was able to figure out the years for the original 24 book and record sets on Sesame Street Book and Audio Sets Discography. So now everything has a year, plus I wrote a little essay at the top. Oh, and I think eBay has some of the ones we're missing, but I didn't know if the pictures were that good. -- Ken (talk) 05:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Cool! The image for "Count Counts a Party" was pretty decent (although the book itself was sort of stained). The others I didn't think I could make look ok, so I didn't grab them. -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think I'm going to start buying the first 24, even if they're not in great condition, just so I can expand the listings. I know that Early Bird on Sesame Street has a song at the end, and I think the other 23 do, also. -- Ken (talk) 04:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The Blu-Rays are coming! Didn't know if you knew, but Scott put up the Blu-Ray editions of The Dark Crystal and Labyrinth. Yay for new formats! -- Ken (talk) 02:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Article deletion How do I delete a video? (namely Video:Loews Theatres - Muppets Policy Trailer) - Ernie and Bert fan 18:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Ask an admin :). It's all gone. -- Wendy (talk) 18:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Muppets Characters You are unbelievable for doing all that work. Of course, you already knew that. -- Danny (talk) 02:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 02:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Great work, Wendy! Just a suggestion, though. Re Trichinosis and things like that, which were never actually Muppets. I know we have the illustrated characters as exceptions in Muppet Show (though I suppose it could be migrated), but since we're focusing on the family/universe element in defining that category and we're also not including any human or live animal characters or things like that, how about dispensing with unseen characters *unless* they're significant parts of the family universe? So, Gags Beasley and Bernie would belong (mentioned often on The Muppet Show but also in other productions, appearances, text bios, etc.; basically they're part of the clan, whether seen or not) but not Joe Bravo (since he already has a home for his one-joke reference anyway). I can bring it up on the category discussion too, but I think it's mostly just something you may not have noticed when going through these huge lists. That's a ton of work, so again kudos to you! (I'll try to help out with the movies/specials characters later on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! Actually I have noticed... strangely enough I've been cleaning up the pages somewhat as I go. There are lots of these pages that I think don't really belong in characters. For example, most of the groups where we have a page for the group (eg. The Country Trio) and each member therein.... it seems to me the members are characters and the band isn't. Then there are things like "Trichinosis" who are really characters within the show's sketches, rather than actual characters of the show. The unseen issue is yet another one. And I also have doubts about some of the animal types like "Alligators and Crocodiles"; they aren't really characters per se, and they are already in the "Character Types" category, and any specific incidences have their own page. Although it's a bit more grey since some were used en masse, like the Rats. And as you noted, the characters who are there to provide a one-line joke, like Two-Nosed Whatnot or Tennis Balls; is that really a character? :::Anyhow, I decided that rather than making judgement calls on all of these myself I would bring them up at some point in the category talk. I am, incidentally, weeding out anybody from Category:Muppet Show Characters who wasn't in the 120 episodes, so all the illustrated ones are no longer there, but moved to the new category as part of the extended family. -- Wendy (talk) 00:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, there is some grey area and repetition (and good call on moving the illustrated folks, actually) and definitely a way to handle bands and groups (I'd say we would count those who appear en masse or if the page covers specific generic types as opposed to just listing Mupets who happen to be alligators or insects or whatnot, so rats and chickens, frogs and pigs are an easy call, some of the others probably need study or page reworking, and I'm with you on excluding bands in this case; we already moved many to Category:Muppet Bands exclusively anyway, and while there's a logic to including the Trio in Muppet Show Characters, there seems to be less when doing so on this larger scale). I'll probably raise it there in a few days, then, since we're still kind of deciding what fits, and even with the family/universe definition, dealing with every single walk-on or characters who had an identity in one non-related special but then became utility players in the "Muppet family" movies or videos. Some are pretty easy (Beth Bear, though brief, poses no problems), others aren't. But looking at it, on the whole, this really does seem to have been the most effective solution (I definitely like the fact that now "The Muppet Show" category is just for characters who were on the show, but it also does put Bean Bunny, Clifford, Waldo C. Graphic, and Sal all in the same grouping beyond that for the puppet type as well) and also makes it easier to deal with the individual issues as they crop up (here relating to unseen and groups), or else on the appropriate production or character pages rather than trying to cram it all into one huge conversation. Anyway, once again, thanks for actually doing what the rest of us talked about! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Less than Jake's records Thanks for adding the Less than Jake wiki! I was able to verify that "Life is a Movie" is a very short song consisting of the last verse of The Magic Store ("Life's like a movie"). So I was able to link the entire EP. Yay! -- Ken (talk) 03:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) And somebody put the whole thing on YouTube! It's interesting. -- Ken (talk) 04:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Yay! I'm glad the link was helpful. That's one of the better music wikis we have actually. -- Wendy (talk) 00:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) And the records keep rolling in! Thanks for the new pictures of the "My First" 45 set. That's cool that it came in an all-yellow set, and a multi-colored set! -- Ken (talk) 04:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I know! I wish the seller had had the box too... I'm curious if it was yellow or had pictures or something. And which came first! I had so many questions when I saw those.... -- Wendy (talk) 05:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I still can't figure out that box on the yellow set. It looks way too big for 6 singles, unless it came with some books or something. The classic box sets are like an inch thick. Maybe this one is at a weird angle or something that makes it look deeper than it really is. -- Ken (talk) 05:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Merrystar!!!^_^ Hey Merrystar I left ya a message at the Haruhi Wiki, go and please do stop by!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (talk), 28 May 2009 (UTC) -Falzar300^_^ :Please don't change the date in the timestamp after you post a message to be several weeks ago. I haven't received any recent messages on Haruhi from you. -- Wendy (talk) 23:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC) For your reading pleasure... I finally got around to writing an essay on the Muppet Discography. Enjoy! -- Ken (talk) 06:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Nicely done! -- Wendy (talk) 18:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! And thanks also for cleaning up the links! I did the SS one last night, and I think there are around 160 titles on that page! -- Ken (talk) 18:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sesame Portal Yay, those pictures look fantastic! Lovely. -- Danny (talk) 05:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! We have some nice pictures on our wiki :). I'll have to do another line with Bert tomorrow; it weirds me out to have Ernie without Bert, and we should have Abby up there too. -- Wendy (talk) 05:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, for sure! -- Danny (talk) 06:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was kind of mad that Bert didn't even make the top 20! -- Ken (talk) 06:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) 2 Things 1) Nice new Studio Mouse book and CD sets! Can we sort them so they're down at the bottom, since we know the year, and they seem to be a whole new series? To me, it's getting confusing to see new stuff mixed in with the original 24 titles that were reissued a bunch of times on SS Records, Golden, and Fisher-Price. My goal someday is to nail down the years for those, too, and it'll match the LP discography. 2) I didn't know if you had seen the discussion on Current Events about reworking the discographies. What do you think about it? -- Ken (talk) 20:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Since you've been finding so many CBS international 45's, I thought you might like to see a CBS 78 with the same label design! -- Ken (talk) 21:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- reorganizing to put all the Studio Mouse stuff together is fine by me. I actually thought about doing that once I realized how many there were, but ran out of time. A lot of them were on the wiki actually -- just not in the discography. But yeah -- they went totally crazy in 2007/2008 with those. I had seen the discussion about discographies, but I am somewhat in the middle; while I agree that the tables make things space way out long, I find the galleries somewhat hard to follow in a linear sense (this is true on the wiki in general -- the booklists for example). To me neither setup is really better than the other, so I was willing to just let it go with what you guys wanted. That's cool about the 78rpm label! -- Wendy (talk) 21:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, one of the side benefits of talking to Danny about this is that I learned that you can make gallery pictures bigger. I remember I asked you a long time ago (when I first joined) if you can make gallery pictures bigger, because I thought that it was fixed to one default size. Just out of curiosity, do you know what the default size is? I could mess with pictures and try to figure it out by trial and error, but I thought you might know. ::And that record reminds me of "Cherish" by the Association! -- Ken (talk) 04:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think the default is around 150px or so, but I'm not sure. Anyhow, it's not really the size I object to as much as having the sequence go both left to right and top to bottom; no idea why but it just isn't comfortable for me. -- Wendy (talk) 04:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. I guess I'm used to it because a lot of record reference books show pictures in that format, with 3x3 or 4x4 covers on a page. ::::Nice tapes! I wish the seller had put the number of the Gold one, because if it's the 1977 edition, then it'll be the first catalog number, but it gets complicated, because Kyle has a record with the later number, but it's still dated 1977! I hope we find more copies and figure it out! -- Ken (talk) 04:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Lost Thing Thanks Wendy, I was trying to figure out how to undo the page move and was clueless. Glad you caught it. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :np. You should be able to just move it back at this point; it used to be harder. -- Wendy (talk) 20:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::It has been how many years and some things still boggle my mind on here on how to do it. lol -- ''Nate (talk) 21:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Bob's tape How did you find out that the 2007 pressing matches the A&M bar code? That's weird, since A&M has been through a few mergers, and that numbering system isn't even used by them anymore. I thought Bob's CD's and tapes had their own numbering system. I've never seen one in person, though, so I'll have to ask Kate what the backs of her records, tapes and CD's say. I'm still trying to figure out if his '80's LP's were released here through a Canadian company. -- Ken (talk) 05:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :this auction. Admittedly, he could have the info wrong, but the later date and label worked out right, so I had no reason to doubt the UPC.... -- Wendy (talk) 16:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, those boxes are part of Muze, which is a database that used to be in record stores, and I don't know if eBay sellers fill them in themselves, or if eBay does it. But I've seen wrong things in there sometimes, like CD information on a record auction, and vice versa. We can leave it for now, since Bob might have sold old copies until they reissued them, but we wouldn't know for sure unless we could compare them side by side. -- Ken (talk) 06:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::I did find one for the 2007 CD released by Bob (or so it claimed) that had a very different UPC. I also saw one that had the original UPC and the date as 2000. There's definitely some funniness going on. I just wasn't quite sure how they would get the wrong UPC with the right year/label. -- Wendy (talk) 19:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives